


The mysterious Trini

by Mawgon



Category: A Brother's Price - Wen Spencer
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Polyamory, Polygamy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgon/pseuds/Mawgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marrying ten sisters isn't easy. Jerin loves Ren, Odelia and Lylia, and gets along well with their five youngest sisters, but there are still Halley, who ran away from the family and is hiding, and Trini, who seems to dislike him. </p><p>After Ren and Odelia sneak into his bedroom, one after another, to get a taste of what they can expect in the wedding night, Jerin expects that Lylia will come next - but then, Trini shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jerin’s first thought when he awoke was: Not again. Much as he loved servicing his beloved wives, Odelia had worn him out, and Lylia certainly wouldn’t spare him, either. 

Then he opened his eyes and saw Trini. Trini. Strange. He hadn’t dared hope he would see her tonight. Or any night, at that.

Even better, she had brought a tray of food. 

“You spoil me rotten.” He smiled. “Thank you.”

“Not at all.” Trini sat down on the edge of the bed. “You’ll need it. Lylia intends to pay you a visit, too.”

“Far be it from me to complain about that.” Jerin sat up. “But I do appreciate your consideration.” He recalled the day before, when Trini had rescued him from the younger princesses. Strange, considering that she seemed to be the one of the royal sisters who liked him least. What a lucky boy he was! He would endeavour to prove himself deserving of Trini’s kindness. 

“You’re welcome.”

There was a long silence after that, during which Jerin was painfully aware of the noise he made by breaking the fresh bread, and chewing it. 

“Try the fruit, too”, Trini suggested after awhile. “I can attest that it’s not poisonous. The plant is fascinating, though – if you want to, I can show you the greenhouse ...” She drifted off there, as if she wasn’t sure that what she said was worth saying. 

“I would love that.” The fruit was tasty and sweet. “You are very kind. I noticed that you don’t like me as much as your sisters do ...”

“I have my reasons”, she replied gloomily, before adding “You seem nice.”

“Seem? Just seem? In that case I have to express my heartfelt gratitude for your consenting to wed me.” Of course, he would have been quite content with brides who seemed nice – the Brindles certainly didn’t - but things were different for women. 

“I had heard Kij Porter made an offer for you”, Trini replied as if that settled it. 

“And your sisters would have hated you if you had vetoed the marriage?” 

“I would have hated myself if I had allowed the Porters to get their claws into a possibly innocent young man.”

“Oh. That is very ... very gallant of you.” He felt himself blush. So Trini had consented to the marriage in order to save him. Now, he thought he could connect the dots. Keifer must have been a horrible man, not even putting on a nice appearance. And she thought Kij was the same. Maybe that was true? After all, Kij had embarassed him terribly, by talking about ... 

“Don’t mention it”, Trini replied curtly. 

He felt an urge to kiss her, but thought better of it. She didn’t seem the type who appreciated pertness in boys. Not the way Eldest Whistler did. 

How would grandfather have handled such a situation? He surely would have known what to say. Yes, prince Alannon would have known what to say to a gallant princess who didn’t want his gratitude. But Jerin was at a loss. 

“You don’t owe me anything, you know?” Trini said. Apparently she had noticed his embarassment. “If you think you have to service me just because of that, you read too many novels.”

“We are married, though”, he pointed out. “Or will be, soon. I would not dream of withholding services.”

“I know.” She laid her hand on his. “Or at least I hope that – that you wouldn’t do it the way Keifer did. To manipulate us. It wouldn’t work with me, anyway, I can tell you that. But if you don’t feel like it ... there is no shame ... I admit I didn’t want to marry you, but I will treat you decently.”

“I cannot imagine that I could ever not feel like servicing you”, he admitted blushingly. She had the same delicate features as her sisters, and together with her gallantry and kindness, that was an irresistible combination. 

She stared at him. “Really? You are serious?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You are a very handsome woman.” He felt his face heat. A slight blush became a bridegroom, but Jerin felt he must look like a tomato by now. Good thing that the only light came from the small candle Trini had brought. Was it proper to talk like this even to one of his brides? Sure, he wasn’t shy with Ren, but then, Ren always started it. 

“It’s just that I ... I’m not very womanly, I guess. Keifer ...” she swallowed. “He made fun of me for being more fond of art and herbology than of shooting and swashbuckling. And when he ... ” She didn’t finish her sentence. 

“You are very womanly”, Jerin reassured her. “You are just like the chivalric knights in the novels – rescuing young men in distress and all that. It doesn’t get more womanly, surely?”

Trini chuckled, but he could hear the tears in her throat. “Thank you. I guess you don’t just seem nice.” She moved a little bit closer to him. 

“Keifer only seemed nice?”, Jerin asked cautiously. He was dying to know what Keifer had done – her now deceased husband must have done something horrible to Trini, that much was clear. But it wouldn’d do to force the topic. 

“He didn’t even seem nice. Not to me. I knew he was a bad apple from the start. But you see, I was too young to have a say, they didn’t listen to me. I thought he was just vapid and had a temper, but ... anyhow, he was pretty, and that decided it.”

“What do you think of me?”, Jerin couldn’t resist to ask. 

“You are much more beautiful than Keifer ...”  
That made Jerin blush again.

“You are also at least able to fake gentleness and patience with the young ones ... and you are very intelligent and well-spoken. I know we don’t marry men for their brains, but I want to be able to talk with my husband.” 

Jerin grinned. Take that, Corelle! Trini did like his dic-tion, after all. 

“You mentioned novels. Do you read a lot?”

“When I have the time.” He was looking forward to having more time for that. And more novels, hopefully. 

They talked about the novels they had read, and found out that Trini had a somewhat more intellectual taste in novels than the Whistler sisters – the plots she described were less straightforward and involved more thoughts and feelings than actions. He could see why a stupid man like Keifer might think her unwomanly. Jerin, on the other hand, found himself very interested in the kind of books Trini liked. 

“I would love to read that one”, he admitted when she had described a romance she liked – which was high praise, because Trini generally hated romance novels with a passion. 

“Oh, you can borrow it, of course. You know that.” Suddenly he felt her warmth against his side. “I said I’m going to treat you decently.”

“You do spoil me rotten.” 

“I would have to spoil you a lot to make you as spoiled as Keifer was from the start.” She put her arm around him. “And you are not rotten. I hope.”

“Just a figure of speech”, he murmured, resting his head on her shoulder. “I will never become a rotten apple.”

“Mhm.” Trini fell silent, apparently deep in thought. Then, with sudden resolve on her face, she gently pushed him back into the softness of his bed, and mounted him. Jerin realized that she was wearing a nightgown, under which she was naked. 

She wasn’t nearly as wet as Ren and Odelia had been, and the silent resolve on her face didn’t give way to pleasure. 

“You don’t like it?”, she pulled back and looked at him, seeming worried. 

“Just exhausted”, he lied. In fact, he had been unable to enjoy it. There had been something off about it, something that hadn’t been there with Ren or Odelia. 

“Sorry.” She caressed his face. “I’m just as bad as my sisters, am I?” She lay down on top of him, her head on his chest. “Let’s just sleep.”

"Not bad", he weakly protested. "Just passionate. Sleeping sounds nice, though." 

He must have fallen asleep some time after that, for the next thing that happened was that he awoke to Lylias voice. “It’s my turn now!”

“Be gentle with him.” Trini got up and took the tray of food she had brought. “He is tired.”

“That didn’t stop you”, Lylia pointed out. “And he can sleep late in the morning.”

“You need not worry about me”, Jerin told Trini. “The food helped a lot.”

When she had left, he cleaned himself while Lylia watched impatiently. She was determined to not be left out, he noticed, amused. Now, after getting some food and rest with Trini, he felt quite up to the task. 

Only when he awoke in the morning, he remembered how awkward the sex with Trini had been. With Lylia it had been much like with Ren and Odelia – she had been a bit nervous, but also very eager, and clearly enjoyed herself. Trini, though ... oh, she was kind and gentle and quite passionate about doing the right things – a woman gotta do what a woman gotta do, his sisters would have said – but there was something off about her. He needed to find out. It was like in a novel, his beloved wife was cursed and he had to break the curse. 

First, he would remove every last trace of Keifer – the rooms needed redecoration, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in years, Trini was truly happy. Keifer’s death had been a relief, but that had been overshadowed by her sisters’ death in the same accident. And there had always been the threat of a new husband looming in the background. 

Now the new husband was here, and he was lovely. A smile crossed her face as she snuggled up in her bed, remembering the feeling of Jerin’s smooth skin under her fingers. So, so lovely. Gentle, caring, and, an unexpected bonus, even intelligent!   
She was quite proud of herself for having had the courage to mount him.  
Mounting Jerin hadn’t been enjoyable, and she doubted she would ever like it much, but it was her duty, after all, to produce an heir. With Jerin, at least it didn’t hurt. Jerin ... the poor dear, they shouldn’t have visited him all in the same night. Trini hadn’t really intended to consummate the marriage right then, but on the other hand, it was like with riding, you had to get up again right after having fallen down, or you would never muster the courage. Mounting Keifer had been unthinkable, though, but Jerin ... if Keifer was a vile beast, Jerin was a beautiful, gentle stallion with a glossy black mane. She sniggered – Jerin did not look like a horse, at all. 

She had secretly watched him at the ball, and thought him stunningly beautiful, even then. But it was his gentleness, not with the young ones, but with her, that had really won her over. Until just now, she had been suspicious. But there was no way he could have faked that blush, and the gentle laugh when he had teased her about spoiling him. Or maybe teasing was the wrong word. He was so grateful for everything. Not spoiled at all. Not at all like Keifer. 

Oh, how happy they would be! Until the younger sisters came of age, she would have to share Jerin only with Ren, Odelia, Lylia, and maybe Halley, if Halley deigned to return. One night in four, that was plenty. She would lend him all her books, and on her nights, they would talk about them, in depht, because one could talk with Jerin. 

And she would show him the greenhouses, and maybe he would be impressed with her knowledge about herbs, and ... and ... she fell asleep before finishing that thought. 

 

In the morning, Jerin invited his four wives-to-be to join him for breakfast on the balcony outside the husband’s quarters. He thought it might be a good idea to revive their fond memories of breakfasting there with their father, and make the memories they had of Keifer fade. Also, he had some things to discuss with them, that were no one else’s business. First and foremost, there was the previous night. 

“I must say, I enjoyed my first night here quite a lot ...” he began. Lylia giggled, while Ren and Odelia smiled knowingly. “But I doubt I can sustain that, um, frequency in the future. Could we maybe settle on one wife per night?” He felt like he could service two of them a night, but his father had warned him about not raising expectations too high, as he wouldn’t be able to keep it up when he got older – Jerin had never asked how, exactly, his father knew that, he just didn’t want to imagine his parents having sex. 

“Of course”, Trini said with quiet authority, as if her sisters’ opinion didn’t even matter.

“If you want to”, Odelia agreed. “We don’t want to wear you out.”

“Then it is agreed”, he said. “I would like to keep a strict schedule, eldest to youngest, if that is no trouble.”

“It’s not”, Lylia said. “Trini, can I have your turn? You only cuddle anyway.”

Trini stared at her breakfast, visibly hurt by her sister’s words, and Jerin decided to answer in her stead. “I said I would like to keep a strict schedule. IF Trini doesn’t want to be with me when it is her turn, I will sleep alone.”

A small smile from Trini told him that she appreciated his sparing her the necessity to answer her sister’s question. 

“But that’s such a waste!”, Lylia complained. 

“My father did it like that, and my mothers were very happy with him. There never was any jealousy. Please, let us try it?”

“We will”, Trini said. “And”, she looked at Lylia “It is most decidedly not a ‘waste’ to cuddle, hug, or otherwise caress Jerin.”

“I was just talking about him sleeping alone.”

Maybe now was the time to change the topic. He had wanted to bring up the redecoration of the husband’s quarters anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon returning to the palace, the first person who greeted them was Trini. Jerin felt his heart sing at the sight of her. He didn’t dare throw himself into her arms as he had with Ren, but it didn’t matter, for she gently took his hand and kissed it ever so slightly. “Jerin. I’m glad you are back.”

“So am I.” 

“Unfortunately, one of us sisters needed to stay here, and as a punishment, Ren chose to – ”

“That’s not true!” Ren interrupted her. “I chose you to stay here because Lylia is too young, and Odelia – you know how Odelia is.”

“And it had nothing to do with me not agreeing to marry Jerin immediately?” Trini frowned. 

“Well, maybe, a bit – I didn’t think you missed him all that much.” Ren shook her head. “I should have known he had already won your heart.”

“Come on!” Halley shouted. “He’s such a sweetie, how could she not fall in love with him?”

Jerin felt a blush spread across his face. When would that finally stop? It was not as if they were being inappropriate, after all they were to be married to him – still, he felt they were exaggerating every time they complimented him. 

“Unlike you, dear sister, I do not fall in love with boys just because they’re pretty.” Trini offered her arm, and Jerin gladly took it. She escorted him to the husband’s quarters, suggesting that he might want to rest a bit. “If you want, we can talk later.”

Jerin smiled. “I would love to. Tonight is your turn, anyway.”

“You really like to keep things in order, do you?” It seemed to amuse her. 

“One has to. It’s the secret of a happy marriage.” One of the secrets. He had some more things up his sleeve, so to speak, that he would love to show her.

“Very well. You are not one to play favourites.” She smiled. “The sun is already setting. I suggest I see to it that dinner is brought to your quarters, and I will join you. I’m sure my sisters will admit that they have had more than their fair share of your company.”

“Good plan. I would like to take a bath before dinner, if that is okay?” After all, he did smell a bit of horse, which he was used to, but Trini might not like. 

“Of course.”

True to her word, Trini didn’t return until he had bathed and dressed.   
They ate together, talking politely about this and that, the planned wedding and some of the political tasks Trini had had to oversee during her sisters’ absence. 

Afterwards, Trini led him to the bed, and started to undo the belt of his bathrobe. Jerin recognized the determination on her face. 

“Please, don’t.” He averted his gaze. “You ... you did say you wouldn’t hold it against me if ...”

“Oh.”

To his surprise, she seemed hurt. She swallowed visibly. “Of course.”

 

She had not expected that it would hurt so much. After all, she didn’t really like sex, and she knew Jerin was probably tired after the journey, and ... oh! “Jerin ... what exactly did the Porters do to you?” Her sisters had mentioned only a kidnapping, but of course they wouldn’t write a letter about the rape of their husband-to-be. If he was free of diseases, they could still keep him, provided that they could keep his reputation intact. 

“Nothing too bad.” He shook his head. “One of them sort of raped my mouth, but really, it was nothing. I kept my mouth shut.”

Gently, she draw him into an embrace. “I know how you feel. Don’t tell yourself that it was nothing. Give yourself permission to be upset.” The Porters. Rapists, all of them. 

She caressed Jerin’s beautiful black hair. Her dear lovely husband – she didn’t want to think about what could have happened if Ren hadn’t told her that Kij had offered for him. Gentle Jerin in the hands of that pack of rapists – the very thought made her blood boil with rage. 

“You know how I feel”, Jerin said softly. “Oh, dear gods – that’s what Keifer did to you?” 

“Among other things. He also beat me to a bloody pulp, but somehow, that doesn’t seem so bad. Ridiculous, isn’t it? After all, he only did his duty when he serviced me.”

Her tears now flowed freely, she cried like a little boy. Jerin held her, making comforting noises now and then. “I lied to you”, he murmured softly. “When I told you I were tired. You were so ... unenthusiastic about me servicing you. Now I know why.”

“I can’t afford that.” Trini wiped her face with her sleeve. “I have to have at least one daughter.” There needed to be heirs. It would be some years before the youngest came of age, and she couldn’t put all the responsibility on her elder sisters and Lylia. 

“You have nine sisters, love. I’m sure they will manage to conceive a sufficient number of heirs.” 

“It is my duty. I could justify refusing to remarry, but now ... with you, it is tolerable. I will do my duty.”

“Just tolerable? I refuse to hurt you.” Jerin smiled gently. “I will withhold services, and you promised to let me.”

In spite of her tears, Trini had to laugh. “What about your strict order? If you service my sisters, you will have to service me, too, or I will be jealous.”

“Keeping strict order is not the only thing my father and grandfather taught me.” There was a twinkle in Jerin’s blue eyes. “I will have you know that I am trained in the ways of k’lamour.”

A sudden wave of arousal took Trini by surprise. The paths of pleasure. She had read about that. All descriptions very vague, as this was knowledge woman was not meant to know, but very promising, nevertheless. Fond memories reappeared, of hours spent alone in her bed with a book her elder sisters thought innocent little Trini would never read. That had been before Keifer ... hurt her, of course. “You are?”

Jerin smiled mysteriously. “Test me.”

Trini hesitated. Hadn’t the Porters raped him, too? What if ...

“What did Keifer do to you, love?” Jerin’s face was serious now. “I can pleasure you in ways that won’t remind you of it, can I?”

“He put his ... you know ... into me.” What words could she use in front of a young man?

“I see. Then ... would you like my tongue?”

She cupped his chin with her hand. “That sounds nice. But won’t it remind you of ... you know what?” She would love to feel his kissable lips all over her body, but ... 

“Distract me, rather.” He smiled. “As I said, I kept my mouth shut. With you, however ...” He licked his lips. “I like the way my wives taste”, he murmured. 

Trained in the paths of pleasure, indeed. If he had tried, he could have seduced her into consenting to marry him, she had no doubt. His half-closed eyes, parted, moist lips ... he was irresistible. And then there was that soft, dark waterfall of hair, which she had admired even when she first saw him.


	4. Chapter 4

This time he didn’t resist when she undressed him. Her determination to conceive an heir gone, Trini was in no hurry. She caressed every inch of his skin, before she started to take off her own clothes.   
Jerin assisted her, and when she was naked, lowered his head between her legs. Trini burrowed her hands into his hair, caressing it gently.   
He was pleased to find that her vulva was much like those of her sisters, a fully blossoming flower with that distinct slightly sour taste he had come to like so much. He revelled in the taste and sensation. 

“That’s enough”, Trini finally gasped. “Gods, Jerin, you’re magic!”

“I aim to please.” He grinned happily. “Now, you aren’t going to be jealous, are you?”

“No” She pulled him into an embrace and kissed him passionately. “I have no reason to. But still ... I need to be pregnant at least once. I can’t just place that burden on my sisters alone.”

“Mhm.” Jerin rested his head on her chest, between her breasts, which were barely visible when she was lying on her back. “I am virile enough to get that done without hurting you, love.”

She chuckled. “Even you can’t do that.”

“I’m sure I can. Dad and Granddad explained to me ... the sperm just has to get into the vagina, right? I can do that with my fingers or tongue.” 

“Impossible. If that worked, they wouldn’t have to have cribs. They could just ...” Trini fell silent. 

“Have I upset you?” Jerin asked after listening to her racing heartbeat for some time. 

“No – not really ... but I just realized ...”

“Yes?”

“I always thought the cribs were a necessary evil. Poor women have to be able to have children, after all ... but ... I probably shouldn’t talk about that to my innocent husband.”

“Not so innocent.” He recalled the sight of the crib with the iron-barred windows, and a cold shiver ran over his body. “You don’t consider them necessary, now?”

“If what you say was true ... I don’t know how long sperm lives, maybe it’s not possible, but ... just imagine, if ... the cribs would be only there for the pleasure of the visitors, not for reproduction.” There was a look on her face as if she was going to be sick. 

“And that would be a bad thing?”, he asked cautiously. 

“For the men who don’t want to be there, yes.” Trini hugged him close. “Some say all men are so lustful that they don’t mind, but I doubt ...”

“Not all men. Not me, at least.” True, the princesses had been easily able to seduce him, especially Ren, but they had gentle hands and were beautiful. A life that consisted of having to service women like the Brindle sisters, and not one, but several of them, each night?

“I thought so. Well, I guess we could try it. They do say your sperm test was very good.”

“Thanks”, Jerin murmured. Mounting him would have hurt her less now, judging from the moisture he could still taste on his lips, but he wasn’t very keen on a repetition of their first time; now that he knew why Trini was so unenthusiastic about it, it would feel like being used for breeding, like a bull or stallion. 

With that option off the table, however, Trini gently caressed his back, cupped his buttocks with her hands, and rubbed her leg against his growing erection. “I’m not trained in the paths of pleasure”, she said softly “But I have read books. You like that?”

“Yes”, he whispered. “Very. But could you ... could you use your hands?”

She slipped her hand between his thighs and fondled his testicles. Jerin couldn’t hold back a moan. He hadn’t known that he was so sensitive there.   
“Did I hurt you?”

“No!” 

“Your facial expression changed”, she observed. “So, you enjoy it?”

“Yes”, he managed to say despite his breathlessness as she continued her caresses.

“It is hard to tell”, she murmured, reaching for his erection with her other hand. “Could be pain. The others would murder me if I hurt you.”

“I’m not made of glass”, he reassured between gasps and moans. “I’m ...”

He fell silent, as Trini had discovered exactly what kind of touch he liked most, and, her gaze intently on his face, experimented on improving it to yield more pleasure. 

With an obscene moan, he climaxed, and it took him some time to catch his breath. 

In the meantime, Trini tried to get the white liquid he had spilled on her fingers into her vagina. 

“Maybe we should try to do it the other way round next time”, Jerin suggested, joining her in her efforts. “Then you would enjoy this more.”

“I still enjoy it way more than my first attempt”, she replied. “And I have to admit it is more likely to get me pregnant, too.” She caught his wrist when he wanted to withdraw his hand. “Do that again.”

He had been very careful to not insert his fingers, but as with the petals of a rose, it was a bit unclear where the inside began. Just as well, he could feel he wouldn’t hurt her. Not with all that moisture, only part of which was from him. He repeated the movement, and Trini gripped his wrist stronger. “That’s good.”

“You’re in the mood again?”

“Don’t act so surprised, Jerin”, she murmured. “You know how good you are at this. You told me so yourself.”

“I might have exaggerated a bit.” He continued to gently move his fingers against her. “I just wanted to convince you to give it a try.” His grandfather’s instructions with regard to pleasuring women had mostly consisted of “Each woman likes different things. Look at her face, and if she likes something you do, repeat it.” True, he had also taught Jerin which signs to look for ... Trini releasing his wrist was not a good one. Jerin blinked, confused, but then realized that she was now clasping the bedsheet instead. “So ... sorry Jerin, I hurt you –”

“Shhh, ‘s nothing”, he whispered, and bowed down to kiss her. A shiver went through her body just as their lips touched, but he knew about that, too, so he wasn’t too worried. And indeed, a few seconds later, she flung her arms around him and cuddled him. 

“You are the best husband ever”, she murmured, and Jerin decided to not point out that that didn’t mean much, with Keifer as the only competitor. She was happy, and so was he. That was all that counted.


End file.
